


drip

by FunAndWhimsy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/pseuds/FunAndWhimsy
Summary: "I'm not worried," Hunk says. At least not about that. About his omega senses getting sharper the longer he's off suppressants so he'll know just how good all his alpha friends smell, sure, about getting through his first heat since he started taking suppressants, yeah, but about anyone here getting weird about boundaries, or going full capital-a Alpha on him? Nah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for Hunk NSFW Week 2019
> 
> no age specified for Pidge, do with that what you will

Hunk doesn't like to stress people out, put his burdens on them, and he doesn't like to have messy conversations, and he does like to feel he has things under control right up until the last second before he doesn't anymore. It's mostly fine, he's not generally a person who has big, messy secrets so it hardly ever blows up in his face, but maybe this time he should have reconsidered. Because he ran out of suppressants two weeks ago, and he doesn't exactly feel a heat coming on but he feels kind of the way he does the week before he starts to feel a heat coming on, and he hasn't gone through a heat for a _while_.

And every other human on the ship is an Alpha, and they've been a lot more open about it so Hunk knows none of them are on suppressants either, and that's just a whole other thing he has to deal with. Or they have to deal with. But because of him. Well, because of the total disaster that is human biology, but still.

There's nothing he can do about it now, other than turn their usual breakfast conversation really awkward, really fast.

*

Shiro is the one to come find him after, because of course he is. He sits down like he's just joining him for a movie and not A Talk, giving him a little space between them on the couch, and smiles at him. 

"I'm pretty sure this isn't it," Shiro says, "but I need to check anyway. You weren't not telling us because you were afraid of how Alphas would react to having an Omega around, right?"

"Oh no," Hunk says, "nothing like that. Although Pidge kind of looked scared."

"I'd bet a lot of money she hasn't been around an unsuppressed Omega in her life," Shiro says. "I'll talk to her."

"I'm sure it's fine," Hunk says. "And no, I just don't tell people because it always feels weird to just bring it up? There's no reason unless I'm interested in someone, and if that's what's up it's pretty easy to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Coran thinks he can make some adjustments to the air filtering system to minimize scent problems, if you're up for helping him. Most of the rooms we use regularly are pretty airtight, so even if that doesn't totally fix the problem we can arrange to keep in separate places when you're in heat or one of us is in rut. Or not," Shiro says, laughs a little. "I won't tell you how to spend your time, or who with. Just, if you need space, that's not going to be a problem."

"I'm not worried," Hunk says. At least not about that. About his omega senses getting sharper the longer he's off suppressants so he'll know just how good all his alpha friends smell, sure, about getting through his first heat since he started taking suppressants, yeah, but about anyone here getting weird about boundaries, or going full capital-a Alpha on him? Nah.

"Okay," Shiro says. "Good. You'll let me know if you need anything?"

Hunk gives him a thumbs up, which seems to satisfy him, because he gives Hunk a few reassuring pats on the shoulder and leaves him alone.

*

It's usually no big deal to find Pidge when Hunk needs a second pair of eyes on a project; she's in the lab, or the hangar pretty much all the time. He's pretty sure she hasn't slept in her room at all, just used it as a junk repository. But she's not in the lab, or the hangar, or her room, or any of the twenty other places Hunk expects her to be.  
He finds her lying on the couch with her head in Shiro's lap, whining like she's dying. She _looks_ like she might be dying, paler than usual except for her bright red cheeks, sweating like the climate control's busted, breathing a little labored. Oh man, does she have the flu, or something? The space flu? A little movement catches his eye, and he notices Shiro stroking one of the scent glands on her neck with his thumb. Oh. Oh, okay, oh. So, okay. If Shiro's helping her with _that_ Hunk should probably just leave them alone. Or maybe remind them this is the lounge and not exactly private?

"Shit," Pidge says, her voice kind of low and husky. Low for her, anyway. She turns her head, presses her nose into Shiro's leg. "You smell so good."

"Uh," Hunk says. "Sorry?" She smells good, too, and Shiro's projecting a lot of calming, soothing pheromones for her so the air in here is...well. Hunk wouldn't say no if someone offered him a candle that smelled just like this.

"First rut," Shiro says.

"Ouch," Hunk says. "Sucks. Want me to stick around, or am I making it worse?"

"You don't have to," Pidge says; Hunk rolls his eyes and laughs a little when he notices Shiro doing the same. He beckons Hunk over, and Pidge whines about having to move but she tucks up her legs so there's room for him to sit. Hunk starts rubbing her feet because he feels weird just sitting there doing nothing while she's uncomfortable, and they just sit there like that for a while, stinking up the lounge with all the pheromones flying around. 

"Hey," Shiro says, and nudges at Pidge until she sits up and gives him the most venomous glare Hunk's ever seen from anyone. He's pretty sure she hasn't cobbled together lasers for her eyes so she can kill with a look, at least not yet, but he still half-expects Shiro to explode. Or at least flinch. Shiro's Shiro, though, and he just smiles placidly at her. "I just want you to switch sides. Lean on Hunk for a little, assuming he doesn't mind."

"Nah," Hunk says, "c'mere."

Pidge eyes him for a few ticks and looks back at Shiro, a little unsure. Hunk's fucking weak for a sweet, cautious alpha, but it's kind of weird to see Pidge of all people not just hop right into doing something because even if it goes wrong it's just more data. But it's got to be super weird to have your animal brain telling you to be all kinds of violent just because you're horny. 

"You're not going to lose control," Shiro says, gentle, and man, Hunk's fucking weak for that, too. But if Hunk's going a little gooey over his friends he can just blame it on being too close to an alpha in rut and another alpha trying hard to counteract the smell. "But if you think you are, it'll take me literally zero effort to pick you up and toss you across the room to protect Hunk's virtue."

"My hero," Hunk says, and if it's a little breathier than he meant it's totally because he's so close to an alpha in rut, and not necessarily because he kind of wants Shiro to pick _him_ up and toss him across the room. In a sexy way, obviously.

He should really check in with Coran about progress on the air filtering system. But he can do that later; right now he just pats his lap and waits for Pidge to scoot around and rest her head on his thighs. She looks a little better already, and Hunk resists the urge to wiggle happily. He likes making people feel better so _much_. As soon as Pidge is settled he mimics what Shiro was doing, rubbing his thumb over a swollen, probably sensitive, scent gland, watches her eyes slip closed as she burrows a little into his thigh. Well. That's adorable.

Shiro starts rubbing her feet, picking up where Hunk left off, and Pidge moans a little, bites it off, and sighs almost like a purr. Her color starts to even out, less red in the cheeks, less freaky pale everywhere else, and Hunk eventually stops watching her so closely, leans back and relaxes a little. This is kind of nice, the sort of thing it's kind of a bummer to miss out on just because it's inconvenient to turn into a slobbering mess for a couple days every couple months. Hunk's animal brain is purring, so pleased to be taking such good care of his alpha. Uh. An alpha. Not his. Might be nice to pretend for a while, take the edge off her rut and Hunk's oversensitive post-suppressant hormones, though. Weird. But probably nice. They work together so well on everything else, the sex would probably be fantastic.

"Fuck," Pidge says, and groans, frustrated. " _Hunk_."

Hunk frowns, looks down at her; she's tilting her head back, baring more of her neck to him, weirdly submissive for an alpha. She's biting her lower lip and her cheeks are getting red again. It's...a pretty good look.

"What?"

Shiro smirks at him, kind of smug in a way that shouldn't be as appealing as it is; it'd be insufferable on anyone else's face. That's the deal with Shiro, though, all his faces are super unfair because his whole everything is kind of unfair if you're an omega who's just trying to live.

"Thinking about something nice?"

Hunk flushes; he didn't think he was in "idle thoughts showing up in his scent" territory yet. But he doesn't know how they'd know any other way, and his hormones are kind of a mess, and also, who can blame him for wondering what Pidge is packing? Alpha girls are kind of a novelty. Also she's the one horny-ing up the place so it's hardly his fault.

"Fuck," Pidge says again, equal parts annoyed and needy. There's a bulge in her shorts, shit, her cock's unsheathed and no one's really touched her yet. Hunk's mouth waters a little as her scent thickens in the air, and this time he can even smell his own scent changing. Whoops. 

"Okay," Shiro says, pats her ankles. "Come on, I'll help you get to your room."

"Or," Hunk says, but the next words stick in his throat with the two of them looking at him, Pidge with her eyes a little wide, hopeful, and Shiro...considering. Maybe a little hungry, or maybe Hunk's just imagining that because if Shiro wants in that roughly doubles the number of fantasies at play here. 

"Or?"

"Yeah," Pidge says, "or?"

"Or I can take care of you right now," he says, in a little bit of a rush so he doesn't freeze up partway through. Pidge whines, hips shifting restlessly; if they drag this on long enough maybe she'll just roll over and rut against the couch for them to watch, sweet and desperate. 

" _Please_ ," she says, and Hunk stops petting her scent gland to place his palm over it, press down a little. Her eyes flutter shut and she sighs.

"Uh," Shiro says, "I'll just get out of your way. Maybe tell everyone there was a big explosion in here so they can't come in."

"Wait." For a half-tick Hunk thinks he somehow said that without noticing, but that's not his voice. It's Pidge's. Shiro stops moving. "Stay?"

Shiro raises an eyebrow, looks down at Pidge, then at Hunk, then at Pidge again. The scent of his arousal hits Hunk like a brick wall; he must have fucking ridiculous self-control to have kept _that_ at bay the whole time. Hunk shifts a little against the surge of heat in his belly, and for the first time notices just how wet he is. God, _alphas_.

"You sure?"

Pidge kicks him a little and laughs when he catches her foot and holds on to it. "Gonna teach me how to treat an omega right?"

Shiro looks up at Hunk, eyes burning, so turned on Hunk can almost taste it, the air so thick with pheromones it feels like it's weighing down on him a little. It's enough to propel him into the future, for a glimpse of how completely wrecked he's about to be. Hell yes.

"Yeah?" Shiro asks, and Hunk nods for as long as it takes him to find words again.

"Yeah," he says, "yes, yeah, come on."

The tension snaps and all of a sudden Hunk has a lap full of Pidge; he hadn't even realized she was moving. He barely gets his hands on her ass to hold her in place in time to keep her from tumbling backwards off the couch. And, hey, it's a pretty nice little ass, perfectly sized for his hands. She kisses him, messy and clumsy and awkward, mouth too wet and teeth too involved and wow she's bad at this but she's so _eager_. Hunk shifts around to bring his legs up on the couch, get them both a little more stable, and it kind of feels like she doesn't weigh anything at all. He can feel Shiro shuffling up behind her to lean over her shoulder.

"Slower," he says, lips brushing her ear, and holy crow if Shiro's actually going to talk her through how to fuck him properly he might die before either one of them can even get inside. And that would _suck_. Pidge does slow down a little, back off, and he can tell she's trying to follow his lead but she's _Pidge_ and she's excited about something, so it doesn't last. Shiro chuckles a little and wow, okay, Hunk didn't need an un-melted spine for anything, and Pidge stops kissing him kind of abruptly. Before Hunk can figure out why Shiro's lips are on his, soft and plush and perfect. His tongue sweeps into Hunk's mouth, and Hunk moans a little, hips rocking up so he can rub off on Pidge's thigh. Of course Shiro's a good kisser, the best kisser.

Pidge whimpers and tucks her face into his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to his scent gland while she works those skinny hips frantic and needy against him; he hopes he smells like her - like both of them, like his alphas - for weeks. Shiro pulls back a little, and Hunk's not embarrassed about the whine that slips out or the way he chases, doesn't let Shiro go too far. Shiro laughs into the kiss, and nips Hunk's lower lip, and Hunk can feel his hands moving between Pidge's stomach and his own. There's the sound of a zipper being undone, faint under the wet noises of Shiro's devastatingly good kiss, and then Pidge's hips jolt, and Shiro's hand starts working in a steady rhythm, and Pidge buries her face in Hunk's neck, gasping wetly against his skin.

"Inside," she whines, and Hunk's own hips twitch up, seeking more, because holy shit he wants a knot and he wants it now and Pidge wants to give it to him and why are they wearing so many clothes and why is Shiro jerking her off instead of letting her fill Hunk up.

"Yeah," Hunk gasps, pulling away from Shiro and getting his hands on her hips. "Yeah, c'mon."

"Be patient," Shiro says, and he's definitely in full-on alpha mode because a command in that tone of voice has Hunk rolling his head back, baring his throat, submitting every way he possibly can when he's caged in against the arm of the couch. Shiro ducks his head and nuzzles at Pidge's ear again, makes her shiver hard enough Hunk can feel it all the places they're touching. "Just to take the edge off. You want to be a good alpha and last long enough to take care of this sweet omega, don't you?"

Pidge whines and fucks into his fist, and Hunk uses his hold on her to guide her into some semblance of a rhythm, not those frantic, wild thrusts, and he can feel Shiro adjusting something and then he can feel the heat of Pidge's skin, of her cock hard and throbbing against him. Hunk scrambles to pull off his shirt, needs to feel more, and Pidge makes the sweetest noise when the slick head of her cock bumps against naked skin. Hunk is dripping wet, flooded, making a complete mess of himself, and everything Pidge does makes it worse.

"Fuck," Shiro says. " _Hunk_."

The need in Shiro's voice makes Hunk want to preen, show himself off for this goddamn platonic ideal of an alpha, but he doesn't have a lot of room to move and Shiro moves too quickly, pressing Pidge harder against Hunk so he can lean in and get his mouth on Hunk's nipple. God, his _mouth_ , it should be illegal, and Hunk's always been sensitive, and Pidge's strong thigh is pressed up against his cunt and she's scraping her teeth against his scent gland and everything's too much and Hunk's going to die.  
Shiro pulls away from his nipple with a sharp bite, and okay Hunk didn't want to die but he didn't want anything to _stop_. 

"That's it," he says, breath cold over Hunk's wet nipple, making the skin pebble up and tighten even more. "Mark him, make him yours."  
Pidge almost sobs at that, and her hips jerk, and she comes all over his stomach, Shiro stroking her through it until she's gasping, wrung out, until she stops bucking her hips through the aftershocks. 

"Good," Shiro says, and Hunk isn't even clear which one of them he's talking to but it doesn't matter because he swipes two fingers through the come on Hunk's stomach and brings them to his mouth, moans like it's the best thing he's ever tasted - maybe it is, Pidge smells _so fucking good_ \- and returns his attention to Hunk's tits. Pidge squirms out from between them, and Hunk barely has time to whine at the loss before Shiro's pushing his thick thigh between Hunk's legs, giving him something even better to grind against. He's so wet maybe he'll soak Shiro's pants, so Shiro can't get dressed without smelling Hunk's cunt, without thinking about this. He's kind of a force of nature, rolling over Hunk slow and inexorable like a tidal wave, and Hunk's more than ready to drown.

"Please," Hunk gasps, his whole body pushing towards release, but he's not actually sure he wants to get there without a cock or fingers or even a tongue to clench around. He's so _empty_ and he _needs_ , needs to be fucked and filled, needs a knot, needs to be a good omega for them. Needs to be a warm, willing hole for Pidge in her rut, for Shiro who's making him feel so impossibly good. 

Shiro kisses down his stomach a little and slides back up, kisses Hunk with lips slick and messy from Pidge's come (it _does_ taste good, really, really good), and Hunk rolls his hips steadily against Shiro's thigh and stops fighting it. He comes, gushing, with Shiro's teeth in his lower lip and Shiro's metal fingers pinching his nipple and Shiro's perfect thigh tensing against his cunt. He pushes Shiro back a little, overwhelmed, and he goes easy, scoots back and settles on his knees so Hunk can catch his breath. It gives Pidge room to get back on the couch, naked now, surprisingly ripped for how skinny she still is. Shiro rests his chin on top of her head and his human hand on her hip, and once again he looks incredibly smug. Which, fair.

"Do you need a break?" Pidge asks, though her cock is still hard enough to cut diamonds and angry red at the tip. That's the last thing Hunk needs.

"Good girl," Shiro says, quiet, and Hunk's brain whites out a little at the roughness of his voice, the sincerity of his praise. 

"What I need is a couple of knots," Hunk says, unbuttoning his shorts so he can join Pidge in the naked club, obviously the best club to be in. Shiro licks his lips, and this time Hunk _does_ preen, spreads his legs and arches his back a little, shows off his messy cunt and his short, thick omega cock, shows off the softness of his thighs and belly, shows off what a perfect fucking omega he is.

"Like, at the same time?" Pidge asks, and Hunk's brain whites out again because _what_ and also _yes_ , this is why Pidge is his friend, she's so smart, a fucking genius, thinks of everything.

"I don't think - " Shiro starts.

"Yes!" Hunk shouts before he can finish the thought, maybe a little too loud but who could really blame him? He hadn't even thought about it, but god bless Pidge and her filthy filthy mind because what would be the _point_ of two alphas at once if he didn't take them at the same time? Other than all the really, really good sex, obviously. "Yes, please, fuck."

"Look at you," Shiro says, low and so hot it drips like lava into his veins. He doesn't need to look to know the kind of picture he makes, cunt clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled, dripping with slick, legs spread so wide they're starting to ache a little. He looks like a desperate, cock-hungry omega, ready to be fucked and used as much as his alphas need, as much as they want. "Don't worry, you don't have to beg."

Shiro nudges Pidge forward with his hips; she's so focused on Hunk's cunt she loses her balance and tips forward. Shiro smirks and leans over, whispers something in her ear that makes her shudder, and she crawls forward until she's so close Hunk can feel her hot breath on his cunt. Her first real taste of omega, and a surge of possessive heat flares in Hunk's belly. Other omegas will come and go for her but this will always be his, she'll always be a little bit his. You never forget your first, not when they're as delicious as Hunk knows he is. Hunk slips a hand between his legs and plays with himself a little, so sensitive he can't resist, before spreading himself open like a feast.

Pidge almost faceplants into his cunt, so eager, clumsy like when she kissed him but it doesn't matter, he doesn't need talent right now, just the push of her tongue into his hole and broad strokes over it, trying to lap up his slick as fast as his body's producing it. She's going to be filthy with it, whole face shining and sticky, and she's not going to make Hunk come like this, not without his or Shiro's intervention, but that's fucking fine because if he comes everything will stop again while he catches his breath. 

A flash of movement catches Hunk's eye and he tears himself away from the sight of Pidge burying her face in his cunt to see Shiro getting out of his clothes, a little fast, a little clumsy, his eyes dark with need. Hunk hasn't just claimed the attention of two alphas, he's brought _Shiro_ , the alpha's alpha, to his knees. Hunk arches his back a little more, lets his eyes slip closed and a pretty moan escape his lips, and smiles when he hears Shiro curse and move faster. Satisfied, he stretches his arms over his head and languishes, rolls his hips against Pidge's face like he would her cock, fucks himself on her tongue. He could go on like this forever, no urgency, just the heat of an eager mouth on his cunt and the sweet anticipation of how thoroughly fucked he's about to be, and it's a good thing because Shiro's taking his goddamned time with whatever it is he's doing. 

Hunk cracks an eye open to see what, exactly, that is, and he's rewarded with the sight of Shiro bending over, pulling the cushions off one couch to join the others he already has on the floor. He's - of course he's fucking gorgeous but he's _gorgeous_ , smooth skin and rough scars and sculpted muscle and maybe (definitely) the best ass Hunk has ever seen. And the biggest cock, Hunk notices when he turns around, and Shiro blushes when he catches Hunk looking and Pidge splutters a little, caught off-guard by the gush of how into _that_ Hunk is. Pidge sits up a little and oh, she is a mess, eyes hazy, shining from her cheekbones to her chin with slick, drunk on rut and omega and need.   
Shiro kneels next to the couch, teases his metal fingers over Hunk's aching cunt, gathering up slick, and when he presses them to Pidge's lips both she and Hunk groan. She licks Shiro clean and then he kisses her, sighing at the taste of Hunk on her tongue. He can have it right from the source, all he wants, all he can handle, but Hunk's not complaining about the view. Shiro tangles his hand in Pidge's hair and pulls her away, chuckles when she whines, and guides her to Hunk's cock where she starts to suck him off as eagerly as she'd been eating him out. That's too - shit, he's so sensitive, and her mouth is so hot, so wet, and Shiro's teasing his fingers through the folds of Hunk's cunt and maybe he does want to come. Like, now, right now.

Oh, or _now_ , with two of Shiro's slick fingers pushing inside his ass, Hunk's body just about sucking them in he's so eager. His fingers are thick, and solid, and it's been a while since anyone touched him there, and Hunk just feels so _good_ , every inch of him buzzing with it, fingertips and nipples and toes. Shiro pushes two fingers into his cunt, too, and fucks Hunk with a rhythm that has him writhing, too overwhelming to stay still but too much to grind against. Pidge sucks his cock like she's trying to pull the life force right out of him, making sloppy, obscene noises and drooling around him. All Hunk can do is throw his head back and let it wash over him, coming in waves and waves, soaking his alphas, tightening around Shiro's fingers and bucking against Pidge's mouth. 

Pidge sits back on her knees, and the sight of her has Hunk's cock twitching, cunt fluttering around Shiro's fingers; she's _dripping_ , face all shiny with it, lips all plump and red, drops of his slick falling from her chin onto her little tits. Her cock's not quite soft but not as painfully hard as it looked before, the tip smeared with come and her (surprisingly thick) knot is a furious purple from too many orgasms without knotting. She looks _filthy_ , debauched, and it's all for him. Hunk tilts his head a little, and she scrambles up the couch, almost kicking Shiro in the head, so she can nuzzle against his scent gland, mark him as hers, at least for now. Marking herself as his, too, but that matters less; she's so soaked with his slick she'll smell like him for days anyway.

Shiro keeps fucking him through it, relentless, fucks Hunk right through overstimulation and back into need, his whole body begging to be filled up, fucked until he's so full of come he wouldn't be able to move even if he weren't knotted by two alphas at once.

"Shiro," he whines, breath catching a little when Pidge scrapes her teeth against his scent gland. "Please."

Shiro slips his fingers out, leaves Hunk achingly empty, and presses a sloppy kiss to Hunk's cunt in apology. He looks as filthy as Pidge, even his floof soaked with Hunk's slick, but where she looks wrecked he looks like this is how he's supposed to look all the time, like they've just unlocked his true form.

"Gorgeous," he says, and kisses Hunk's thigh. "We'll give you what you need, Hunk, stuff you nice and full."

"Fill you up," Pidge mutters against his neck. "Breed you, make you..." 

Whatever else she has to say is muffled when she bites down on his scent gland, not quite hard enough to really stake her claim but enough to get Hunk squirming, clenching around nothing, rocking his hips against nothing. Shiro stands up, that fucking ridiculous body on display, cock so hard Hunk swears he can _see_ it throbbing, and oh he's so _empty_ , why? 

Shiro grabs Pidge around the middle and picks her up; she growls a little, which is - huh, cool, so that's a thing Hunk's into, good to know - but she stops biting his neck and lets Shiro hoist her up and toss her onto the cushions on the floor. He crawls over her, holds her flat to the floor with his big hand on her chest.

"Stay," he says, and she sticks out her tongue, and he laughs, and ducks down to kiss her and Hunk's never really been into alpha-on-alpha stuff but if more of it was like Shiro and Pidge instead of boring fighting for dominance he'd be all over it. Pidge is just melting into the floor for him, and Shiro's kissed Hunk enough today he totally understands how good it feels, confident sweep of his tongue and soft, soft lips and just a hint of teeth. It would be _nice_ if they hadn't just abandoned their extremely needy omega to make out, but Hunk can live with it. For now.

Shiro sits up on his knees and then pushes off the floor so he can come back to the couch and hold out a hand for Hunk, such a gentlemanly move from a guy whose cock is dripping onto the floor, and when Hunk takes it and gets up Shiro leads him over to Pidge and guides him down to kneel over her. Pidge is so _small_ like this, caged under him, but she's looking up at him like she's about to devour him, like he's the perfect meal. Someday, he thinks, she's going to be the kind of alpha who can make him feel small - in the best way - with a look, even if she's far from that now. Shiro presses on his shoulder until he stops hovering, trying not to make her take too much of his weight, and they both groan when her cock brushes against his dripping cunt.

"Hunk," she whines, hands coming up to clutch at his hips when he starts grinding on her, savoring the way she feels under him, cock so eager and ready for him. "Hunk, Hunk, you feel so good."

It's too much, he can't possibly wait anymore, can't believe he's waited this long; Hunk lifts up a little and sinks down onto Pidge's cock, taking her to the knot in one smooth slide that has his eyes rolling back into his head. Taking an alpha in rut does something _primal_ to him, fulfills some part of him that's mostly dormant, like he's doing what he was brought into the world to do and his body's telling him this is it, this is where he should be forever. 

He could live with that, fuck. Pidge is squirming under him, as much as she can with his bulk pinning her down, his thick thighs caging her in, probably trying to get him to move but he just has to savor this for a few more ticks. But he's as needy as she is, or close to it, and it's not long before he lifts up and sinks back down, slow at first to really enjoy every inch of the slide. Her cock has just a little bit of a curve to it, stroking him inside in the best way, and she _squeals_ when he clenches down, and he's got to see what other noises he can get out of her so he starts fucking her in earnest, bouncing on her cock.

"Pretty," Shiro breathes, hovering behind Hunk. He leans into nuzzle at Hunk's scent gland, layering his scent over Pidge's, and being marked by one alpha while he's stuffed with another one's cock feels so fucking good he shivers, and that makes Pidge gasp his name on a choked breath and buck up as much as she can to meet him on the next stroke. "Beautiful omega."

Shiro's praise makes him warm all over, has him wanting to lean back against Shiro and let his alpha support his weight, let the two of them take care of him, but instead Shiro pushes him a little until he takes the hint and falls forward, braces himself with his elbows on either side of Pidge's head. Well. Above her head, a little. The change in angle has him crying out, twitching his hips to keep Pidge's cock there, oh, right there right there. And while he's still riding that sensation, the blunt head of Shiro's gorgeous cock presses against his hole, slick with lube and precome, and pushes inside.

"Ah," Hunk gasps, pushes back to take him in faster, get more of that perfect, _perfect_ pressure as he takes up all the space in Hunk's body that isn't already occupied by Pidge. "Fuck, Shiro, please."

"I've got you," he says, wraps an arm around Hunk and hauls him back upright. Fuck, Hunk isn't used to being manhandled like that, and his cunt throbs, slick seeping out around Pidge's cock while she cries out at the way he tightens up around her. Shiro's toying with them both and it's making lightning spark in Hunk's veins, being fucked by this alpha other alphas submit to. Shiro only gives him a tick to catch his breath before he starts fucking Hunk hard and fast and perfect, knocks the breath right out of him in needy little whines. Hunk gives back as good as he gets, bouncing on their cocks as soon as he gets his metaphorical feet back under him, loses himself in the slap of his ass against Shiro's hips, the smell of the three of them rich in the air, the way their cocks slide against each other inside him. The bite marks on his neck sting and Pidge is digging her nails in where she's grabbing his hips and holding on for dear life and his nipples are so tight and sensitive his tits bouncing are just this side of painful and everything, everything feels so _good_.

"Hunk," Pidge gasps, breathy and a little hoarse, face all twisted up with how too-much everything is. "Can I - fuck, I need to - "

"Yeah," he says, yelps a little when Shiro grips his hips just above where Pidge is clinging and lifts him a little, gives her room to buck her hips, fuck up into him. "Come on, come on."

"Give it to him." Shiro says, hot and intent, voice just a little shaky, "look how bad he wants it."

Pidge thrusts up into him quick and frantic, and his cunt is so slick and eager he barely feels her knot bump against it until she's punching it inside, fuck, nice and thick and still swelling inside him. She throws her head back and almost sobs when she comes, cock throbbing so hard he can almost feel it, filling him with come in hot spurts.

" _Pidge_ ," Shiro groans, dropping his forehead on Hunk's shoulder, working his hips against Hunk's in a dirty grind. It feels so good, so fucking good, the pressure of her knot making Shiro's cock feel even bigger inside him; he can only imagine how it feels for Shiro. Hunk rolls his hips as much as he can, savoring the way Pidge whimpers, oversensitive, trying to coax Shiro back into fucking him. It doesn't take much, Shiro growls and grips his hips even tighter and fucks Hunk so hard he keeps knocking the breath out of him. He's so big, Pidge's knot is so thick, Hunk is already high from coming twice and he can feel the third bubbling up inside him, pulsing with every jerk of his hips against Pidge's knot, every one of Shiro's increasingly frantic thrusts. Even his skin is buzzing with it, every last atom in his body lit up with pleasure. They could fuel the Castle for _years_ on the energy thrumming through his veins.

Shiro growls again, sinks his teeth into Hunk's neck, and gives Hunk his knot without warning; it's all Hunk needs to go hurtling over the edge, come harder than he's ever come in his life. Shiro's right behind him, filling Hunk with more and more come until he feels like there's nothing else left in his body, just cocks and knots and gallons of alpha come. He's still coming, grinding in to Hunk, when Hunk starts to come down, shivering and overwhelmed, dimly aware of Pidge clutching at the cushions and, oh, crying a little from how much it is. 

Hunk leans back against Shiro, too shaky to hold himself up, and Pidge yelps at the tug on her knot. They should maybe have thought of finding a position they could all be comfortable tied in earlier, but that would have been less fun. And this way Hunk gets to pet her chest and stomach soothingly, gets to enjoy her completely blissed-out face while she clumsily pats his thighs. Probably ruined for all other omegas now, what a shame. Shiro presses soft kisses to the bite mark he left, and the smaller ones from Pidge, and murmurs sweet things under his breath that Hunk can only catch bits of, fragments of praise for the both of them. 

He must doze off a little, right there on his knees with heat still dripping in his veins, because the next thing he knows Shiro's trying to gently lift him up. Hunk goes where he's being guided, shivers as Pidge's knot slips out of him and the gush of come that follows. 

"I was going to be really proud of myself if I managed to do that without waking either of you up," Shiro says. 

"That would've been impressive."

"Right?" Shiro shifts a little, tightens his hold on Hunk's hips, and Hunk knows it's coming but him pulling out is still kind of intense. His knot is a lot bigger than Pidge's, and hasn't had as much time to go down, and the pressure against his rim has his legs shaking. There's a satisfying rush of come after that, too, and then Shiro's fingers rubbing over his hole and down to his cunt. "You're a mess."

"Mmmmm," Hunk sighs, "yeah."

Shiro laughs and helps guide him off of Pidge - Hunk would do it himself but wow his legs are just jelly - so he can lie down next to her, scoot right in and get his cuddle on. Shiro tucks up behind him, warm and solid.

"We should clean all this up," Shiro says, and yawns.

"Yeah," Hunk says, and closes his eyes.

"And move to a room with a door that closes."

"Probably," Hunk says.

"Figure out where all our clothes landed."

"Mmhm."

Pidge rolls away from Hunk, awfully sudden for someone he was one hundred per cent sure was asleep, and fumbles around in someone's pair of shorts on the ground until she comes up with a tablet. She taps a couple times, and heavy metal doors slam shut around them, closing the lounge in to make it a secure place to hide during an invasion.

"Pidge?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah?" Pidge rolls back into Hunk, facing him this time so she can nuzzle her face into his chest. He does make an extremely good pillow.

"Did you put the whole Castle on lockdown?"

"Just this room," she says.

"That's probably fine, then," Shiro says, slow and thick, and Hunk's pretty sure he's asleep within seconds of finishing his thought. Hunk closes his eyes and burrows into him a little, cozy and safe between his alphas, soft and warm and well-fucked and taken care of, and it doesn't take any time at all for sleep to claim him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I want to talk about anything but all the fucking going on around here without me," Lance says, and aww, he's pouting. Hunk resists the urge to ruffle his hair, just unscrews the lid of the whipped cream jar and holds it out for Lance to dip his finger into. That seems to do the trick; it's hard to be grumpy eating whipped cream straight out of the jar.

"I still can't wrap my head around it," Hunk says, while the thing that might have been a paint mixer, but probably not, and definitely wasn't meant to be a whipped cream maker, does its magic. "It's porn stuff, not real life."

"Well, _I_ know it was real, because the lounge still smells like you guys, and Pidge stinks up the place whenever you two are in the same room."

"I think she smells good," Hunk says.

"Obviously," Lance says. "Horny alpha is supposed to smell good to you, it's supposed to warn me off."

"She'll figure out how to control it," Hunk says, and turns the machine off so he can claim his prize. "I think Shiro's helping her."

"Yeah, _that's_ what they're doing," Lance says,

Hunk raises his eyebrow. "You think they're hooking up? I mean, I don't blame her, Shiro's so...Shiro. His dick - "

"I think I want to talk about anything but all the fucking going on around here without me," Lance says, and aww, he's pouting. Hunk resists the urge to ruffle his hair, just unscrews the lid of the whipped cream jar and holds it out for Lance to dip his finger into. That seems to do the trick; it's hard to be grumpy eating whipped cream straight out of the jar.

"Sorry, bro," he says. "It's just - "

"Wild, I know." Lance dips his finger into the jar and comes up with another glop of whipped cream, sighs happily when he sucks it all off. Lance's lips are...really pink, huh. "Man, what are we even feeding Kaltenecker? This is amazing."

"Uh, goo synthesized for ideal nutrition and somehow disguised as grass through the magic of the holodeck thing?"

"Sure," Lance says. There's a smear of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth. Hunk should...get that for him. Maybe. "For an engineer you call a lot of things magic."

"I could do what Pidge does and explain the specifics to you." Hunk takes his own scoop of whipped cream to distract him from thinking about how pretty Lance is all of a sudden. Not that he's all of a sudden pretty, he's always been pretty, it's just not something Hunk usually thinks about. But Hunk isn't usually still fresh off his suppressants, a week or two from a heat, trying to get used to being around unsuppressed alphas all the time. So.

"Please don't." Lance reaches for the jar again, but pauses. "Is this, like, for something? I'm not ruining some big dessert plan if I eat it all?"

"Nope," Hunk says. "I just found the machine and was like, score, something to do with all that extra cream we get from Kaltenecker."

"So between this and your wild threesomes, excess cream is just kind of a running problem for you now, huh." Lance says, and winks like a complete idiot.

"Wow," Hunk says. " _Wow_ , that was bad even for you."

Lance winks again, and Hunk...does a little math. There's the spike of arousal in Lance's scent, the low buzz at the base of his own spine reminding him heat is coming and he needs an alpha and he should start "auditioning" them now, and there's Lance who as far as Hunk can tell is pretty much always down, and there's Lance who's the kind of chill if he's _not_ down he won't make a big deal of it. The numbers work out, low-risk, high-reward.

Hunk dips two fingers back into the whipped cream and holds them out to Lance, who raises his eyebrow again, eyes scanning Hunk's face. Whatever it is he sees there, he ducks in and wraps his lips around Hunk's fingers, drawing them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around to make sure he gets everything. He lets them go with a loud pop, and laughs.

"You don't get to complain about your life being a porno if you're walking around actively trying to make it happen," he says.

"I wasn't complaining."

"Bragging?"

"Duh," Hunk says. "Are you in?"

Lance tilts his head and frowns a little, his serious thinking face, and Hunk appreciates that he cares enough not to just hop in, but he also kind of wants to give Lance a whipped cream mustache so he does that. Lance blinks at him a couple times; he has such pretty eyelashes Hunk's not positive it's a genuine response and not one of his moves.

"Really?"

Hunk shrugs, grinning, and Lance laughs and sticks his own long fingers into the jar, reaches to paint a matching mustache on Hunk, but Hunk's too quick for him and catches Lance's fingers with his mouth. He just wraps his lips around the tips, gives Lance plenty of space to pull back if his answer had been about to be 'no', but he doesn't need to worry; Lance's eyes go dark and he pushes his fingers deeper in, rubs them over Hunk's tongue. His skin is sweat-salty, sharpened by the whipped cream, and Hunk moans at the taste, sucking at his fingers, swirling his tongue around them, getting all he can. Lance's eyes flutter shut and his lips part on a sweet sigh, and Hunk is _gone_.

"I'm in," Lance says, breathy, and when he slips his fingers from Hunk's mouth Hunk drops to his knees so fast he almost hurts himself. Now that he's had a taste he needs more, needs it like he needs to breathe. Lance doesn't seem to have any complaints, just scrambles out of his shirt as fast as Hunk is undoing his fly. His cock is already hard, knot just beginning to swell, and Hunk can almost feel the weight of it on his tongue already, but before he leans forward he has an idea.

The whipped cream jar is close enough to the edge of the counter Hunk barely has to lean to grab it, and when Lance looks down Hunk winks at him, and Lance laughs. His laugh goes thin and shaky when Hunk coats his hand and strokes Lance's cock to get it thoroughly covered and oh, Hunk likes that.

Lance's cock tastes fucking incredible, with or without the whipped cream. Salty and bitter and rich with that _alpha_ flavor he couldn't possibly describe but it makes his whole body light up. The cream is just a delicious contrast, cool and sweet, and it's not long before Hunk is a drooling mess. Lance doesn't seem to mind, clutching the counter for dear life and twitching his hips like he can't help himself, and his knot is hot and solid in Hunk's grip. It's hard to find a good angle to keep looking up at him while trying to take his cock in as deep as Hunk wants, but he can't seem to look away. The tautness of his stomach, abs defined in a way they usually aren't because he's tensing up, white-knuckled grip on the counter, the heat and awe in his pretty eyes while he watches Hunk take him apart. Fuck why is everyone Hunk knows so _hot_ all the time.

A burst of precome coats Hunk's tongue and he groans, enough to make Lance's thighs shake a little. Another dip into the whipped cream, pulling off so he can stroke Lance's cock with it while Lance whines above him, and Hunk sucks Lance in almost all the way to his knot in one go. Salt and sweet and _Lance_ and Hunk's veins are singing with it, cunt wet enough that the slip of his briefs against his skin is just a tease, knees pleasantly aching from the hard floor, Hunk's in heaven.

Lance tangles his fingers in Hunk's hair and oh, shit, if he's about to get a little demanding Hunk can absolutely live with that, but instead of thrusting into his willing mouth Lance pulls until Hunk slips off his cock. Disappointing. He keeps Hunk close enough to tease, though, press messy kisses to the head or swirl his tongue while Lance curses, and he _likes_ having Lance this kind of unhinged for him. Hunk's gonna have a Pavlovian response every time Lance gets too heated up in battle and starts throwing profanities. 

"Hunk," he says, strained, and moans a sweet little moan when Hunk flicks his tongue against the very tip of his cock. "Hunk, fuck, I don't have crazy rut stamina right now so as much as I would love to come down your throat if you want my knot you'd better stop."

"I have total faith in you," he says; he does want that, badly, but on the other hand Lance's cock is _right here_ and Hunk's mouth is still watering. He strains against Lance's hold on his hair to suck the head back into his mouth and Lance just sighs and loosens his grip. There isn't much left but Hunk manages to get the last of the whipped cream, teases his fingers over Lance's length to draw nonsense patterns with it and make Lance whine. God, he's so responsive, fucking catnip for the animal inside who just wants to please his alpha. 

Hunk takes Lance back in slowly, as slowly as he can stand, savoring every inch while Lance's fingers clench and relax in his hair. He traces the lines of whipped cream with his tongue, hums at the blend of flavors, maybe his new favorite snack. Fuck off, space popcorn. Lance rewards him with another burst of precome, heady on his tongue, and Hunk relaxes his throat and pushes forward until his lips meet Lance's knot.

"Fuck," Lance gasps, "Hunk, _fuck_."

Hunk can't smirk around his cock but he's pretty sure Lance can tell how smug he is. He swallows, and Lance's hips jerk, and Hunk wraps his hand around Lance's knot and squeezes just a little and that's all it takes. As much as he loves the feel of Lance's cock in his throat Hunk pulls back a little, just enough so Lance is coming over his tongue instead of down his throat. Hunk massages his knot to really wring it all out of him, everything Lance has to give, as much come as Hunk can take. 

When he finally finishes, when he starts gasping and jerking his hips from the overstimulation, Hunk pulls back, lets go of his knot, and smiles up at him. He know how good he must look, heavy gaze and plump lips and cheeks flushed, and Lance clumsily pets his hair.

"Shit," he says. "That was - _shit_ , Hunk."

"I get that a lot," he says, and pushes up off the ground. He's so wet by now it's kind of gross to move, and his oversensitive little cock's so hard it hurts, but he's pretty happy to just bask in Lance's afterglow praise for a while, satisfied with pleasing his alpha if not in any other ways. He sways into Lance a little, gives in to his urge to rub his cheek on Lance's scent gland and mark him. Lance keeps petting him, and Hunk is probably as close as a person can get to purring, and this is just so nice. He should've started fucking all his friends years ago. Or, uh, not.

Lance tugs his hair a little, enough that Hunk can tell Lance wants him to move back, and maybe now he's the one pouting, and then Lance kisses him. Right, kissing, is a thing people do. A thing Lance does really well, soft lips and just the hint of his tongue and stupid sexy hands with stupid sexy long fingers cupping Hunk's face. He moans at the taste of himself and kisses Hunk harder, and Hunk pushes his thigh between Lance's legs so he can grind on it a little, get some small relief for his desperate, dripping cunt.

That move also gives Lance Hunk's thigh to grind against, and he works his slim hips in a broken rhythm, shuddering with oversensitivity but not slowing down. Yeah, no, Hunk's not super worried he can't get it up again. 

"I'm sticky," Lance says, and Hunk laughs at how petulant he manages to sound when they're rubbing off on each other. "Move this to the shower?"

Hunk half thinks about saying no, because he kind of has a thing about getting railed over his kitchen counters, but he's gotta, like, start getting permission slips if he wants to keep fucking in communal spaces. Way easier to just let Lance tuck his cock back into his jeans and take Hunk's hand to drag him off. 

Instead of the residential area, Lance pulls him in the direction of the training deck and the big shower down there. Which isn't exactly _not_ a communal space, but it's the middle of the day and chances are no one's down there, and at least the shower has individual stalls. And - oh, ooh, right, the big cubicle at the end that doubles as a steam room, with enough room for two people to move around comfortably even when those two are Hunk and Shiro, and _benches_. Lance is a genius, all of Hunk's friends are sex geniuses, he is the luckiest dude in the universe.

It takes way longer than it should to get his clothes off in the locker room because Lance is handsy, of course he is, and has to touch every new sliver of skin revealed. Which Hunk wouldn't complain about any other time, not those long fingers with their almost-callouses that even Lance's intense skin care routine can't get rid of fully, not the trails of fire it feels like he's leaving behind, but Hunk needs to get fucked like ten minutes ago. Eventually Lance's groping gets more helpful and (a little) less distracting, and Hunk is finally, blissfully naked, thighs slipping against each other with his wetness, and Lance is...still fully dressed, come on.

Hunk reaches for him but Lance pushes him back against a locker, cool against his overheated skin, and kisses Hunk like he'll drown if he doesn't. Needy as he is, Hunk sighs and gives in to the hungry way Lance's tongue explores his mouth and Lance's hands explore his body. Anything Lance does enthusiastically he does _well_ , and he's finding all of Hunk's weak spots like he has a map. Hunk ruts against his thigh, denim too rough on his cock but in the most delicious way, and tries to fumble Lance's pants off while Lance melts his brain.   
He finally manages to push them down a little, and Lance steps back before he gets too tangled, grins at Hunk.

"Sorry, I just - you're so - how do you even _live_?"

"Uh."

"If I looked like you I'd have starved to death by now 'cause I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror."

Hunk doesn't know what to say to that, and he can feel his face heating up, so he just focuses on pawing at Lance's shirt and jeans and boxers until Lance is _finally_ naked in front of him. Naked and beautifully hard again, cock dark red at the tip, slick with precome, and if Hunk didn't want to get fucked so bad he'd just suck him off again, get another taste.

"Lance," Hunk says, "did you tell me you wouldn't be able to get it up again just so I'd be flattered when you did?"

Lance winks, and shoots fingerguns at him five or six times, and that's so stupid and so charming Hunk can't possibly be blamed for pushing off the lockers and using his bulk to force Lance back into the shower cubicle because he has to get this idiot's dick in him _right now_. Lance goes easy, letting himself be pushed, laughing, and flips the water on almost before Hunk's closed the cubicle door. 

He steps back into the spray and smirks, trails long fingers confidently down his lean torso and positions himself under the spray just right for the water to cascade over his body like it's _supposed_ to be part of this little show. Hunk genuinely can't tell if it's on purpose, another move, or if Lance is just such a natural show-off he can't help himself, and he doesn't super care. He just enjoys the view for the three and a half ticks he can stand it before pushing into Lance's space and kissing him again. Lance curls one hand around the back of Hunk's neck, holds him close, and strokes himself off with the other. He's still twitchy, moans higher-pitched than before, still sensitive. 

"Fuck me," Hunk mumbles against Lance's lips, "knot me, come on."

"I'm getting the whipped cream off my dick, dude, you can thank me later when you don't have a yeast infection."

"Yeah, baby," Hunk says, "talk dirty to me."

Lance laughs and pushes him back a little; Hunk pouts but goes because he has his own moves, moves like bending over one of the benches and looking back at Lance over his shoulder.

"Shit," Lance says, and Hunk just spreads his legs a little wider, sways his hips, and for a second he thinks he miscalculated because the skin-on-skin noise of Lance jerking off gets faster. Being so hot Lance can't help but come would be kind of fun, but, like, some other time, when he hasn't been aching for it for what feels like hours. But then there are hands on his ass, spreading him open, and oh, the slap-slap Hunk heard was just Lance hurrying over, wet feet on tile. Lance runs his fingers lightly over Hunk's ass, and between, and down to explore the slick folds of his pussy, and Hunk is so ready he just drops his head and whines, too far gone for any more flirting.

"You're so - " Lance runs his hands over Hunk's hips and belly and chest, stopping to rub his thumbs over tight, sensitive nipples. "You're so _hot_."

"I know," Hunk says, and pushes his hips back a little. Lance laughs, and tweaks his nipples, but then he finally, finally gets his hands back on Hunk's hips and pushes inside in one smooth, perfect thrust. Fuck, _yes_. Apparently Lance has made him wait enough, because he doesn't give Hunk even a second to savor the fullness before he pulls back and slams back in good and hard. Hunk hasn't actually ever given a lot of thought to what his friends would be like in bed - recent experience aside - but of course this is how Lance fucks, hard and fast and driving relentlessly towards orgasm, no real rhythm because it's all momentum. Fucking perfect, in other words.

The position has Hunk's thighs straining deliciously, just a little edge to the pure good-good-good of Lance fucking him, pulling Hunk's hips back to meet every thrust, Hunk's ass bouncing against him. Hunk grips the edge of the bench and holds on for dear life, so Lance doesn't fuck him so good he just floats away on a cloud of sensation. Lance pushes in and swivels his hips, grinding until Hunk cries out, jolt of pleasure singing up his spine, and once Lance has his perfect angle he goes right back to fucking Hunk so hard his teeth knock together.

Between Hunk's slick and the shower still running, everything's so wet, every inch of both of them, and the smack of Lance's hand on Hunk's hip when he lets go to readjust his grip and their skin slapping together and the push-pull of Lance's cock all sound _obscene_. Lance isn't super loud, but he's a grunter, harsh breaths on every thrust blending with the squelch of Hunk's pussy trying to pull him in deeper, and Hunk just closes his eyes and _feels_.  
Hunk's orgasm slams into him like a brick wall, between one breath and the next, and all he can do is chant Lance's name in increasingly hoarse breaths and let it rocket through him. Lance hisses as Hunk's cunt tightens up around his cock, as Hunk's come squirts out around it, leans over Hunk and plants his own hands on the bench so they're touching everywhere. It has him grinding more than fucking, but he's still angled just right and every little move of his cock inside has Hunk gasping, drawing his orgasm out forever.

"Fuck," Lance says, and Hunk can feel him start to come before he's even pushed his knot inside, and for half a second he almost protests, thinks Lance isn't going to give him a knot for some stupid idiot reason, but then Lance is whining and stretching Hunk's still-twitching pussy with his knot. It pops inside, swelling a little more to lock them together, and the special satisfaction of being knotted sings through Hunk's entire body. 

Lance collapses against him a little, and Hunk slowly, carefully, lowers himself to his knees to ease the strain on his thighs. Lance whimpers when the movement tugs at his knot but manages to move with him, until Hunk is kneeling with his head resting on his arms on the bench and Lance resting on him. 

"Am I too heavy?" Lance asks; he probably isn't too worried, because he starts nuzzling at Hunk's neck, his scent gland, like he doesn't expect to need to move. Hunk sighs and tilts his head, bares his neck, a little sad that being scented now will cover the last hints of Pidge and Shiro's scents on him but thoroughly pleased about smelling like Lance for a while.

"Not yet," Hunk says, and clenches a little just to make Lance yelp. He's _so_ sensitive, this is going to be so, so fun. "I'll let you know."

Lance doesn't answer, just relaxes against Hunk a little more, presses a soft kiss to Hunk's scent gland. He's a comforting weight on Hunk's back, a human blanket, and the hot water still cascading down on them eases the stiffness and soreness of Hunk's muscles. Lance's knot is thick, and solid, and Hunk has a feeling they're going to be locked for a while, but that's just fine. 

There's nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
